Baldwin the Super Fish
Milo suspects that Mr. Baldwin is actually a super hero named Captain Aquarium in his disguise. Oscar believes him because of his reasoning. Bea also tags along because she needs an interesting story for her journalism class project that is due on Monday. Episode Summary Mr. Baldwin ends a lecture that explains the term "No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service." While Mr. Baldwin moves on to his next lesson, Milo starts rummaging through Oscar's backpack, much to his dismay. When a Captain Aquarium comic falls out of Oscar's backpack, Milo starts to read it. After pointing out some of his traits and questioning why he hides in "such a lame disguise," Oscar points out that he has to in order to keep his identity a secret, then Mr. Baldwin catches them. He takes away Oscar's comic and backpack. After doing so, he gets a call on his cell phone, and announces to the class that he is having car trouble. Milo then tells Oscar that Mr. Baldwin could be Captain Aquarium and starts pointing out their similar traits such as the fact that he is always having car trouble while Captain Aquarium announces that he has car trouble right when he is about to resume his hero work. When Milo points this out, Oscar starts agreeing with him. During Bea's journalism class, Dr. Frog reminds Bea that she should be working on her journalism story that is due after the weekend, much to her dismay. After pointing out to Dr. Frog that it's Friday, Dr. Frog tells her that journalism wasn't going to be an easy class, to which he points out that he is the only student taking it. As Bea leaves the classroom, Milo and Oscar arrive to tell her that they suspect that their teacher is a superhero. Bea asks, "Is this a real story? Or is it a Milo story?" Oscar replies that it is a real story. Bea realizes that this story could become her journalism class assignment. Milo, Oscar, and Bea go out into the city to follow Mr. Baldwin to see if he becomes a superhero. While Milo points out that Captain Aquarium saves the city from giant monsters, the gang looks up to see giant monsters terrorizing the city. Mr. Baldwin arrives at the scene taking his glasses off in an angry manner. It appears as if he's going into the building the monster is wrapped around, but he goes into the building in front of it labeled "Eyeglasses Repair," When departing from the building, he remarks that "the price of eyeglass repair is destroying the city." Milo then points out that Captain Aquarium captures dangerous bank robbers. Mr. Baldwin then walks into the bank only to see two robbers armed with fish hooks. Mr. Baldwin screams and swims out of the bank. In a desperate attempt to prove his failing theory right, Milo points out that Captain Aquarium changes in phone booths, only to witness Mr. Baldwin sleeping in a phone booth. Oscar and Bea begin to be discouraged, when Milo tells them that superheros only stop supervillains. Milo then forms a plan to get Mr. Baldwin to change into Captain Aquarium right before their eyes. At Mr. Baldwin's apartment, Bea shows up to tell a previously sleeping Mr. Baldwin that Milo is in need of help. Mr. Baldwin heads into his apartment to call the police, but Bea grabs him telling him that there is no time and that she packed a water suit in his car. While in Mr. Baldwin's car, Bea starts taking photos of him driving, much to his annoyance. When they arrive at the end of the shelf they were driving at, Mr. Baldwin sees Milo in a glass cup filled with water and Oscar in a wizard costume. Oscar threatens to push Milo in to the tank below them, which happens to be filled with sharks. Mr. Baldwin tells the boys to give up their scheme and to get back home. Bea starts taking pictures of this event. The flash stuns Mr. Baldwin, causing him to fall down and accidentally push Milo and Oscar off of the shelf. Mr. Baldwin grabs the cup that Milo is in and Oscar is holding on to. Mr. Baldwin warns the boys that his arms are too weak to hold on, to which Bea hints for him to use his "super strength". Mr. Baldwin asks why, and Bea informs him of their suspicions, he replies to everyone that he is not Captain Aquarium, after saying this, everyone slips off the shelf into the tank of sharks. Oscar acknowledges that he isn not a superhero. Milo is happy that everyone is still alive, until Bea points out that they are still in a shark tank, to with a shark with a fork and knife at hand rises out of the water. Everyone screams at the sight of him. Back at the shark's home, the gang are having dinner with the shark and his wife. Mr. Baldwin asks if Milo and Oscar did do all this just because they thought he was a superhero. They reply with "Blushies!" Oscar asks if he's mad, Mr. Baldwin replies that he should be, but is flattered because he hasn't had a Friday night out since 1986, to which he follows up with "Blushies!". Everyone but Bea laughs at that fact. Bea then points out that she still needs a story with proof to back it up for her journalism class. Mr. Baldwin remarks that he can help with her proof. On Monday, Bea gives Dr. Frog her journalism report. Mr. Frog then reads and looks at pictures included with it which depict of Mr. Baldwin lifting a car, fighting with Oscar in his wizard costume, and Mr. Baldwin revealing his superhero costume under his normal ensemble. Dr. Frog gives Bea an A+, to which she replies with "Blushies!". After Dr. Frog rises up to the surface for the air normal frogs require, Mr. Baldwin comes up to the door and gives Bea a thumbs up. Bea gives him one back. Milo and Oscar then come up to give her their thumbs up, with Mr. Baldwin pushing them out of the way, and giving Bea a look. End Credits Songs None. Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets & ... Comics Memorable Quotes "Blushies!" Background Information * This is the first (and possibly only) time that Mr. Baldwin is seen in a watersuit. Production Information * This episode premiered on December 3rd, 2010 after the premiere of the extended edition of Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation. It was aired as a single episode to fill up the time slot. International Premieres Errors * Once Mr. Baldwin got out of his car outside the tank, water should have came out of the car (as water got into the car while in the tank). * When Mr. Baldwin jumps down to save Milo and Oscar, Bea does not have a watersuit on. Then she has one on once her and Mr. Baldwin fall with Milo and Oscar. Continuity *Following this episode, a new look for the watersuits was developed since the old look ("Doggonit", "Fish Out of Water"). Allusions *Captain Aquarium strongly resembles the DC comics hero, Batman. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Noah Z. Jones as Shark & Man * Kevin McDonald as Dr. Frog * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Tara Strong as Mrs. Shark :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes